1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shelving and more particularly to shelf item display accessory units for shelving systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers continue to introduce new products in a highly competitive global economy. Display shelves in the stores are often crowded with products. Consumers can easily become lost in view of the multitude of products available as the consumers encounter difficulties in choosing between similar products. At the same time, it is a challenge for the manufacturers to attract the buyers' attention and interest. Indeed, many new products, at the time they are first introduced to the consumer market, may or may not be heavily promoted in the media. In order for any store to satisfy demand for a new item, it is important that shelf space be adequate for the new item. Shelf extensions that can attach to current shelving systems are a convenient merchandising tool to extend shelf space and emphasize a particular product to consumers.
One technique to augment shelf space and/or promote specific items for sale is to display items in counter top displays near checkout areas of a store. Such displays are generally only used for smaller items and tend to clutter counter tops by interfering with the check-out process. Moreover, these standing display units are frequently for temporary use and as such they are often fragile, unsteady and can be tipped over easily.
In order to provide additional shelf space, shelf extensions have been devised in the form of open wire trays adapted to hang onto the front of a shelf. Such extensions are relatively expensive and are fairly difficult to attach or detach from a shelf. Numerous parts, requiring assembly, form such typical shelf extensions. When hangers, hooks and/or brackets are used to mount the extension on the shelf, the extension can be inadvertently dislodged due to the lack of the strength of contact with the shelf. Contact adhesive also may be used as an attachment means; however, these contact adhesives will weaken over time to cause the extension to no longer be properly mounted to the shelf.